The present invention relates to climbing aids in general and to portable steps for removable attachment to tree trunks in particular.
For many types of game, an optimal hunting posture is a position elevated above the ground. Such a position may be obtained within a specially constructed hunting structure or blind which has an elevated platform and a secure ladder for ascent. However, these fabricated hunting blinds have the disadvantage that they are costly, time-consuming to erect, and strictly limited to one hunting location. Furthermore, erection of such structures on public lands can be problematic.
Hence, hunters will commonly climb trees to achieve a desired overhead position with respect to the targeted game. Occasionally, a tree will be provided with sturdy branches at optimal locations to permit the hunter to reach an elevated position. However, it is generally unlikely that a tree having branches at all the necessary locations will also be positioned within the forest at precisely the location the hunter wishes to employ. Furthermore, branches may be in various stages of decay not immediately apparent to the climber, making use of naturally occurring branches as climbing aids potentially hazardous.
Portable mechanical trees steps have been developed to assist the hunter in climbing any tree with a secure footing. One common tree step type has a block with a protruding screw which may be inserted into the tree and rotated to drive the screw into a secure attachment. Other trees steps require some type of drilling before attachment of the step. A drawback to this xe2x80x9cwood screwxe2x80x9d type attachment is that the living cambium of the tree is invariably piercedxe2x80x94with inherent biological damage to the tree. The cambium is the layer of tissue just beneath the bark. If the hunter is the owner of the affected tree such damage may be acceptable, as it is usually not fatal, although it may compromise the quality of the timber. However, much hunting activity is performed on public lands where environmental damage is undesirable, and, in many cases, unlawful.
An acceptable tree step must not harm the cambium of the tree, but at the same time must provide a secure support for the climber. In addition, installation and removal of a tree step should be straight forward, and easily done even in low light conditions which may be found in misty, early morning, or shaded conditions.
The tree step of this invention provides a secure and readily mounted step which is also lightweight and economically manufactured. The tree step in one embodiment has two generally triangular segments formed of metal or rugged plastic. The long sides of the triangular segments are connected at an angle of about 45 degrees. An upwardly extending slot is formed in each of the two triangular segments. A strap connector or bridge, such as a double bar buckle is positioned on the interior of the tree step between the two segments. A flexible strap extends through a first slot and around a portion of the strap connector, back out the first slot and around the joint between the triangular segments and into the second slot. The strap passes from the second slot, around a portion of the strap connector, back out the second slot and then around the tree. The free ends of the strap are releasably connected to one another by a buckle or a spring-buckle assembly. The edges of the segments which engage the tree are preferably provided with upwardly angled teeth, such that when the tree step is secured against the tree by downward pressure, the upwardly angled teeth restrain the upward return of the tree step in response to the tension in the strap. The joint between the two segments may be a hinge to allow the collapse of the tree step into a compact assembly. When installed, the tension in the strap restricts the opening of the two segments away from each other, and the strap connector between the two segments is larger than the slots, thereby restricting the collapse of the two segments toward each other. In an alternative embodiment, the tree step has a vertically extending body with a slot which extends from left to right through the body. A platform extends outwardly from the body for supporting a climber""s foot, and a strap connector is positioned on the outwardly facing surface of the body. The strap extends through the two openings in the strap connector and through the slot in the body, to securely position the climbing step on the strap. Another embodiment has a three sided structure with a slot in a frontwardly facing plate through which the strap extends. In all embodiments, the tension of the strap secures the tree step at a desired location on the strap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tree step which attaches to the trunk of a tree without disturbing the cambium.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tree step which is lightweight, yet durable and of adequate strength.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tree step which may be collapsed into a compact condition for transport.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tree step which is readily fixed in position on a supporting strap, yet easily repositioned when desired.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tree step which remains in place when the load of the climber is relieved.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.